Rebirth of the Seven
by enviousdragon098
Summary: The night at Mt. Hakurei where the Band of Seven were slain, XIV revives them. Just now what are they in for? Rated T for language and violence. Kingdom Hearts and Inuyasha crossover.
1. Revival

Another story presented to you by... enviousdragon098. Enjoy, or DIE!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Kingdom Hearts.

If you don't like stories where the author inserts themselves in it, then don't read it.

* * *

Upon the death of the last Band of Seven, XIV had escaped to the Great Maw of Hollow Bastion, driven by the rage she felt when she realized that the Shichinin-tai were gone. She gazed at the empty crevice, where there was once a war. A war where a thousand Heartless stormed upon the landscape, only to be exterminated by the Keywielder.

Number XIV snapped her fingers, summoning a thousand more Heartless. She jumped down, and slid down on the side of the crevice, jumping at the last minute. She summoned her twin katanas, and transformed them into twin Keyblades, both encrusted withe symbol of the Nobodies, both showing dragon fangs in their subtle design. XIV began to feverishly annihilate the Heartless, tens by tens, hundreds by hundreds.

Eventually, the mass of Heartless ebbed away like the low tide in the morning. Then, the twin Keyblades began to glow and pulsate. Then, they shot out of XIV's hands, somersaulting in the air. They released a beam of light into the sky, so bright that it lit up all of the Great Maw. When the light faded, seven figures stood in front of XIV, the newly-alive Band of Seven. A minute of silence passed as XIV slowly tried to take in the fact that they were now very much alive.

" Are we going anywhere?" Bankotsu asked.

"Well, I do know one place where you guys can stay," XIV answered. They all moved aside when XIV gestured for them to do so. XIV held out her hand, summoning a black vortex.

"What is it?" Renkotsu inquired.

"It's a portal."

"Explain?"

"Well I can conjure up portals that are pathways into the corridors of darkness. From there, Nobodies and Heartless can use those corridors to travel anywhere," XIV explained, glaring at them all. " Go in now, unless you want to stay in this crevice forever."

That made them scramble for the portal.

After a nauseating trip down the portal, they arrived at the World That Never Was.

**I know, not very long. Anyways, I'll get the next chappie up...IF you review.**


	2. Decisions

**Chappie dos! I've been itching to put this up! Enjoy.**

Chapter 2: Decisions

As the Band of Seven collapsed on top of each other like dominoes, XIV appeared next to them, snickering. Most beginning users of the corridors of darkness always collapsed in a heap like that. Bankotsu got up, slightly shaken, but otherwise alright. Jakotsu sneezed at Mukotsu, who grimaced. Renkotsu stood up and looked around. There were many neon-lit buildings, all round the city, which seemed to emit a faint dark blue glow. In this area, there was a large open roadway, and there were steps leading to the most noticeable building in the city. It stood high, taller that the others and sporting several white neon signs near the top. There was an archway decorating the entrance to the building.

"What is that?" Bankotsu question, gesturing towards the building.

XIV looked at it with an unidentified expression. " That is Memory's Skyscraper. It supposedly keeps watch over the denizens of this city, but I never believed that."

"Where are we staying, then?" Jakotsu asked looking slightly vacant.

XIV pointed towards a cluster of clouds, and made a 'move it' gesture. The clouds spread, revealing an enormous, multi-spired, moonlight silver castle. The Nobody symbol rested upon many areas. "There. That's where I've lived for the past year and a half. The Castle That Never Was."

"Wow, it's awesome!" Suikotsu exclaimed.

"And now...for the entrance!" XIV burst. She led the Shichinin-tai across the city and into the castle's entrance hall. "Yo! 'SUP PARTY PEOPLES!! DIDJA MISS ME?!"

Several vortexes appeared. All containing one member of the Organization. "Where have you been, Number XIV? The Dragon Squad has been worried sick!" Xemnas shouted.

"Really? You guys missed me?" XIV asked the Dragon Squad, which consisted of Axel, Demyx, Roxas, Marluxia, and Zexion.

"Can we get to the point of why there are seven guests accompanying you?" Saix announced.

XIV sighed. "Them. They are in danger at their world. They need training, their weapons need repairs, they need to learn some new techniques. The point is, they need my help."

Xemnas studied the Band of Seven for a moment, then nodded. "You may provide them with housing, food, and shelter."

"Isn't housing and shelter the same thing?" Axel asked.

Xemnas glared at him. "You're in charge of training them," he added to XIV.

Later after a hearty meal, XIV led the Shichinin-tai to their room. A moment of silence passed, as Bankotsu expected her to say something.

"Listen, this training isn't going to be easy. The techniques will be different. You'll learn things that you never thought possible. You sure you're up for this?" XIV asked them questioningly.

"Sure, anything to prove myself better that Inuyasha," Bankotsu answered.

"You can't kill him. You need to prove what you need to prove mercifully. That's what you are lacking. Mercy. You've slaughtered village after village, and you reputation is something you need to improve," XIV replied.

"I'll give it a shot. Just promise to fix Banryuu."

"I promise, dude."

Without another word, XIV left the room.

**Whew. I is tired. Tell me if it was good. Constructive critisism, please. NO FLAMES.**

**I 'll have the next chappie up in say, tomorrow.**

**REVIEW OR DIE!! *snarls***


	3. Training

Chapter 3: Training

* * *

The night was surprisingly quiet. The morning was the opposite. "Yo! Get up! Now! Training begins in 2.0 seconds!" XIV hollered, kicking the Shichinin-tai's dorm room open.

"AHH! Where's the fire?!" Renkotsu screamed, bolting upright, hitting the top of Suikotsu's bunk. Suikotsu woke up, groggy and messy-haired.

Bankotsu woke up so fast, that he was already walking out the door. "Well?" he asked.

As I got the rest of the group awake, we all went down to Memory Skyscraper.

"Where's our weapons?" Jakotsu asked.

"Stick out you hand, and call for it," XIV directed.

Bankotsu looked at XIV with a questioning look. "You too," she said. All of the Band of Seven did as directed. Their weapons appeared in their grasp in a flash of light. Bankotsu's was as it was after the battle.

"Bankotsu, give me Banryuu," XIV said. Bankotsu followed. XIV placed her hand on the halberd, and it repaired itself.

For the next 3 hours, XIV taught the Shichinin-tai some very advanced attacks and maneuvers, several energy-based attacks, and uh, awesome kung-fu moves. By lunchtime, they were all very, very, very, very....( 1 hour later )...... very tired.

"XIV and the Band of Seven, come see me in my office," Xemnas directed. The group followed.

After taking a portal up to Xemnas' office, located near the Altar of Naught, he revealed to them.... mission objectives.

"You are to head to the feudal era, and eliminate all the Heartless there, then you seal the passage to the realm of darkness, then seek out the Dragon Master's power."

"Y-yes, sir!" they said in unison.

* * *

**My worst chappie ever...*sigh***

**Review!**


End file.
